


Control

by Rebmabryan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebmabryan/pseuds/Rebmabryan
Summary: Who is in control?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet, had a small inspiration and I'm obsessed with Loki.

Who is in control of you? Who makes your every desire come true? Is it you? Is it someone else who has control of you? Could it possibly be me? Do your thighs clench when you think of me? Does the honey pour out of you, ready for me to taste. Do I cause the clenching of your thighs? The Scarlet that spreads across your face, your breasts, your body? The quiver in your voice, the sigh that leaves your plump lips. Oh, I can imagine them swollen, from my kiss, my tongue, and my teeth. Do you picture me traveling down your body, exploring every crevice, milking your mouth of every sound that is music to my ears. Your nipples hard from my mouth. Begging, wanting nothing more than my touch. Your body is trembling my dear, is it anticipation? Fear? Lust? Do you need me? So I ask you once again. Who is in control.


End file.
